1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a static random access memory system and an operation method thereof, and particularly to a static random access memory system and an operation method thereof that have a static random access memory having only one input/output port.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, because a static random access memory having two input/output ports can receive a write address signal, a write enable signal, an enable signal, and a read address signal, data from an external data source (e.g. a flash memory) can be written to the static random access memory through one input/output port of the two input/output ports according to the write address signal, the write enable signal, the enable signal, and a host can read corresponding data of the static random access memory through the other input/output port of the two input/output ports according to the read address signal and the enable signal. That is to say, the external data source and the host can execute write data operation and read data operation on the static random access memory through the two input/output ports of the static random access memory simultaneously.
However, chip area of the static random access memory having two input/output ports is larger, so cost of the static random access memory having two input/output ports is higher. Therefore, how to reduce the chip area of the static random access memory having two input/output ports is an important issue for a static random access memory designer.